


Just a girl, standing in front of a girl

by Kittyhaf



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, F/F, Waverley Earp is Famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhaf/pseuds/Kittyhaf
Summary: Hiya everyone, this is the Notting Hill/Wayhaught fanfic nobody asked for. I’ve been wanting to try writing a fic for a while, bear with me on this one, hopefully it turns out good.Waverley Earp is a beautiful, world-famous American actress and Nicole Haught runs a travel bookstore in Notting Hill, London. The rest is history.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 12





	Just a girl, standing in front of a girl

Notting Hill, London 1998

The red carpet was lined with flashing lights, rows and rows of them. Each one paired with a desperate voice, most of them guys, Waverley thought. She swore she could hear those voices in her dreams. Low and rough and demanding that she smile or blow them a kiss. She supposed they’d been waiting for hours for her to arrive. They’d sat there waiting while she’d skipped breakfast, and then lunch, and then dinner. And while she’d been sewn into a beautiful dress and been made up to the nines just for this moment. She hears a car door close behind her and reminds herself to breathe in and broaden her smile as she’s led blindly into the unending lights. Not that she needs reminding of course. Another strange voice in her ear, tells her to smile and wave, it’s all in the smile and wave.

If you saw the picture captured at that moment, you’d see her face lit up by white light and a generous smile. Her head slightly bowed and dimples on display. You’d see that she was undeniably beautiful. She was radiant in that dress. For a moment you’d wonder if it’s lonely up there, or if the lights and the noise can be a bit much. But you’d soon be distracted by her laughter or the way she raised her hand towards the crowds.

Seemingly a thousand miles away, different shouts sound in the street, however these streets are lined with stalls, selling every fruit you can imagine.

A man walks out of a tattoo parlour, having made a drunken decision to get ‘I love Ken’ on his arm and now for the life of him he doesn’t know why.

A hipster hair salon is bustling with newly 20-somethings desperate to get that new blue look that sort of makes them look like the Cookie Monster.

Naturally, it’s Saturday and grey-whiteish light is filtering through not-so-antique stained glass windows on sale at the usual market. In fact, there is no shortage of questionable oddities on display in the Notting Hill Saturday markets.

This is where Nicole Haught spent her life. In this small village in London, in a house with a blue door that she bought with her wife before she divorced her for a woman that looked just like Julia Roberts.

If you look down that street on a Saturday at just the right moment, she’s usually there. Your eyes would catch on her bright auburn hair through the crowd and the greys of the morning, worn down to her shoulders and slightly waved. If you watch a little longer you’ll see her oversized white shirt coming untucked just a little from her fading black jeans, before she disappears from your view behind a tall door with chipped blue paint. For a moment you’ll wonder about the life she lives behind that door, a life that she’d tell you was more of a half-life. But you’ll soon forget about her in the vibrant market. There are no lights lining her path, or cameras vying for her attention. 

Nicole and Waverley.

Their lives were a thousand miles apart.

Their names had never been said together before.

And why would they be?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter just kind of sets the scene. The next is gonna move into a better tense and a bit of proper plot sooo hang on around and let me know if you want me to carry it on in the comments!   
> Big love to u earpers!


End file.
